ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/The biggest Grammatical Mistakes
Here on Ultraman Wiki, users, particularly new users and users, for whom English is not their first language, tend to make mistakes. This is obvious, but i've noticed several mistakes made over and over again. So here are some of the most common mistakes I have found. So prepare for some English Lessons. We use the Past Tense For those of you who don't know, when talking about characters, events or things, unless they are something that hasn't come out yet, we use the Past Tense on this wiki. You may ask why, why does it matter? Present tense, the tense most commonly abused, is for something that has immediately just happened, or is currently happening. By the simple definition of the 'History' Section, it should be obvious that Present Tense is the wrong tense. In some instances some of the characters have died, and at the current state of the Show Universe, the era of Zap Spacy, most Showa series characters, even crew Guys, have died from old age. Yet people continue to write about them in present tense, as describing everything they are doing at that exact moment. An example of this issue "George is a football player". The correct version is: "George was a football player". The history section talks about a person or object's past, not what they are doing right now. As such, Present Tense is not appropriate You cannot start a sentence with But No seriously, you're not suppose to, of all the words in the English language, that one words exists to join together two sentences. Usually the two sentences are incomplete on their own, and 'but connects them to form one complete sentence. It is the one word that was never meant to start a sentence. Any sentence that starts with 'But', is automatically an incomplete sentence. The only time this can be excused is if it is in dialogue. Unfortunately, we do not allow fan fiction on this site. Instead of 'but, use 'however', it's the same general meaning, but it actually belongs there. Pronouns are your Friends This one is different from the rest, in that it's not actually a grammatical error. it's here because like the other two, it detracts from the ideal of Professionalism we strive for on the site. So many times, I see people writing about a character and constantly using their name, over and over again. While it is not wrong, it is annoying. For those unfamiliar of Pronouns, here's a list of a few. *He *Him *His *She *Her *Hers *It *They *Theirs *Them These words can replace the name, but still the user knows who is the subject of interest. When you say, or type a person's name over and over again, it becomes redundant and annoying. It also sounds simple and childish. Worst of all, it sounds unnatural. Now alot fo the articles on the Wiki are written in a 'Writing Voice' as opposed to a 'Speaking Voice'. To put a long story short, no sane person speaks the way most of our articles are written, but they are what you see in text books. They are not how people speak, not natural in tone, but they are professional and the information they want to get out, has gotten across to the reader adequately and sensibly. A repitition of a name is neither a good Writting or Speaking Voice, and just sounds bad in either tone. Also, before you go and start using Pronouns, do note that they rely on the person being spoken about, to have been identified prior. When you say 'He', you must have already made clear who 'He' is. Category:Blog posts